As the Snow Falls
by GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic
Summary: The Black Reaper is back in Tokyo, an unmarked grave haunts the mind of a contractor, one police chief is left with a foot in both worlds all as the snow falls.
1. Snow

A/N: I've never tried to do a DTB fanfiction, so in this light please be patient for me.

-Green

**-Prologue-**

_~Snow~_

_Softly falling…_

It fell slowly, the snow flakes that covered Tokyo with its first snowfall of the season, the first blanket of white untouched and new to the world as a child. A barren field void of any other being but the black figure in stark contrast to that of the white as the it paused, footsteps disturbing the peace as the male knelt, letting down the bundle he had been carrying as eyes reflecting the azure blue sky closed off from the world, leaving behind a single tear that fell to the pale skin below him.

He failed.

He failed her.

It was a slow process, his coat discarded as he struck the soil, moving snow and dirt alike as the hole formed before him, a hole he should not have ever been forced to resort to. A hole that should not be there, for what the void meant….for whom an unmarked grave would be designated for.

He failed.

He failed her.

"Good bye…Yin."

He left her there, under the cold soil and snow, the only thing he could do in his last farewell as he left the field, left the snow to fall over the unmarked grave. No one would know she was there…nothing but the single flower that grew there, waving in the wind of the night, as the clouds parted to show the stars…fake stars. One was absent from the sky, more fell with each moment, each the life of a contractor cut short, ended just as the fire was put out.

Author's Note: Very much a prologue, short and to the point. This is slightly after the third season, but may also involve things from the manga. I took liberty in killing off Yin, though I'm sure it would have happened in the anime anyways.


	2. Of the Mind

A/N: Kind of a short first chapter, I know, but it sets the grounds…and I'm still working out some things. Yeah, I killed off Yin. Yes, I took Misaki back to Section 4. Don't like it? You don't have to read it. For those that do enjoy this fic, yay! I'm trying my hardest to nail out these chapters…or well one chapter and hopefully the second one out soon…I've been looking back at DTB stuff as I type, it was kind of hard to work out Hei's perspective…he's so mysterious. Hmmm, I'll just have to read more manga.

He was back.

He was back in Tokyo. But for how long? How long this time before he slipped through her fingers like fine sand, falling once more into the sea of stars—fake, all fake. Each one simply the life of a contractor, a once beautiful falling star the signal of death, what used to be a hobby—just looking up at the starry sky was not even worth the wasted moment of time. It wasn't a sky for humans, but…_them_.

And yet she checked. She still checked just to make sure her favorite star still shined in the sky, seemingly brighter than the others this night as the brunette frowned, pausing at her window, letting her spoon falter short of her mouth before finally taking the bite of ice cream already delayed for too long. He was back, he was still alive…

"Li-kun," the very name upon her breath…but no, she knew he was both BK-201 and Hei. Li, as he told her, was dead. Yet she could not believe that, never. She still grasped for straws at that one moment in time, the time in which she sat with the male that had an appetite that could rival her own, that couldn't hit a base ball to save his life.

But there was also the Black Reaper.

One of the most dangerous contractors in the world, she was supposed to capture him. Bring him in…he was a monster. A creature without feelings or thoughts the way normal humans did. Contractors made the best actors…he lied to her the whole time. She had to keep telling herself that, Misaki, the chief officer, had to keep telling herself that it was all a fantasy that her mind had cooked up for her. She was an idiot.

She had left Section 3 to follow him. Returning back to Section 4 as the news had broken out that BK-201 was active in Japan, and finally smack dab in Tokyo, the city she had first met the man. She knew his face. It wouldn't be hard to find him now; the harder job would only be capturing him.

Why now? After so long…why was he back now? He had seemingly fallen off the face of the planet from the last time he saw him in Russia, his star active yet jumping from continent to continent, country to country and around the world. What could have been going on? Maybe she would find out, no she _would _find out. She cursed the blush that rose to her cheeks at the thought of seeing him again.

He's a contractor. It was a lie.

Misaki turned away from the window as she walked back to her small living room of the apartment, just enough for one single woman as she stopped where she had set her cell phone down on the counter, setting down the empty bowl and spoon, fingers almost reaching out to grab the phone before she faltered short. Kanami would have called her if his star was active…she knew that. Calling her would just have the woman on her tail, teasing her about her crush—no she had no such thing! She wouldn't let herself think that, not at all! It was this thought that allowed her to jump away from the phone before she could dial her friend's number, chest heaving as she let her head fall into her hands. "Baka…baka…" she mumbled under her breath. She was still an idiot.

He wandered.

After leaving the unmarked grave he was left to wander down street after street. No money, no where to go. They would probably be after him now. It would be no surprise with the Syndicate. He killed their "treasure" he had no doubt they were ticked off. No matter. Let them come; he was used to them now. Used to fighting, used to running, it would be nothing different then what he already did on a daily basis. Nothing changed except for those that were chasing him down. He wouldn't be surprised now, they would find him at any moment, any day, and anywhere they decide to drop down on him…often literally. Each contractor more than just a little excited to try to end the life of the Black Reaper, his only choice now was whether to fight them or let them have at it.

Of course, he would resort to the former. It ran through his blood—fighting, killing. From the moment he joined the Syndicate to protect his sister Pai he had pushed away the feelings of regret, or at least tried. He was a contractor now. He would make rational decisions…

But he often made irrational decisions.

It was getting late, he was hungry…he was always hungry. Maybe he would find a job, settle down for a while. It would solve a few problems here and there. There was always Misuzu's place. Maybe she had an opening again…They would suspect him to go there. Right back to where he was so long ago. He didn't care. His human thoughts over ruled rational decisions, his mind was made.

He would forget the unmarked grave.


End file.
